Because of You
by SailorVegas
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been in a relationship for years..But it's not the relationship Usagi expected. She's ready to get out of the abusive relationship, but where can she go? Who can keep her safe from Mamoru's rage?
1. Wanting Out

**Author's Note: This is the first time I've tried writing anything in…years. But, this has been entering my mind for weeks, maybe months. Since Sailor Moon Crystal started airing, I suppose. I'm sorry if it's poorly written, and hope you'll bear with me. I'd appreciate whatever feedback I can get, just be easy on me! I'm giving it a T rating for now, idk if I'll have to up it later or not. Thanks!**

"Usako…." came the deep growl from the other side of my bed. I jumped up quickly, shutting off the alarm that had been beeping at me for the last ten minutes. A heavy sigh left my lips as Mamoru rolled over away from me, going back into a deep sleep. As quietly as possible, I left the bed and padded into the bathroom.  
>I avoided looking at myself in the mirror for the time being, I couldn't stand how I looked after one of his drunken rages. They always left me black and blue…And they were happening more and more frequently. Stripping down carefully, I hopped into the warm shower. Pulling the lavender scented shampoo; I squirted some in my hair and slowly lathered it.<br>Cutting my hair had been an ideal thing, but I missed my odangos dearly. But after him grabbing me by the hair and slamming me into the wall a few times, I cut off my long hair into a shoulder length bob. There wasn't enough there for Mamoru to grab anymore, which I had gotten a beating for the same day. He didn't say much on it after it, but he never does, so I don't worry on it so much anymore.  
>I rinsed my hair out under the warm stream of water that came from the shower head. After I washed my body (very carefully, I might add), I stood under the stream of water, wishing that it could wash away all my fears and worries. But…I knew I couldn't stay in here long. He would be expecting breakfast as soon as he got off. It was almost worse to anger him first thing in the morning.<br>After drying myself off, I dressed in a black sweater and a dark pair of skinny jeans. Very rarely did I wear anything other than blacks and blues, anymore. They seemed to fit my moods properly, and I felt like I blended into the crowds more. Like I didn't stand out. He would hate for me to stand out, someone might steal me away from him.  
>Running downstairs and into the kitchen, I put some eggs on for him. He liked them over medium, and only over medium. I pulled another pan and started frying the bacon. Only bacon and eggs for him every morning. Nothing more, nothing less. I wouldn't start on my breakfast until he left for work, so I put the eggs and leftover raw bacon back in the fridge for the next day.<br>A thunk came from upstairs, a sign that he was up and getting ready. I flipped the eggs quickly and grabbed a plate. Turning quickly, I grabbed a glass of orange juice out of the fridge and set his place at the table. It had to all be ready before he came out or he'd be angry at me again. I didn't think I could handle the thought of having to hide another bruise from the girls. They worried enough like it was. I put his eggs and bacon on the plate, setting it in the middle of the place setting.  
>It was perfect timing, just as he liked for it to be.<br>Honestly, I could see how I had fallen in love with him to begin with. He's handsome, that short black hair and those dark eyes. He was very handsome, and had a nice physique. He was fit, almost athletic. He had started out kind…They say that they always do, though.  
>I moved to the opposite end of the table and sat down, sitting on the edge of the chair. I kept my hands in my lap, not daring to make a single movement as he cut into his eggs. I watched from the corner of my eye as he took the first bite. I immediately knew that I had not cooked them perfectly for him in my haste to be on time.<br>His face screwed up into a look of disgust as he threw his form down and stood up hunched over the table. "Usagi, these eggs aren't done. These aren't fit to serve a dog! What the hell are you doing serving these to me?" He growled.  
>"I-I'm sorry Mamo-chan….I thought they were done." I whimpered quietly, trying to settle his anger before it rose.<br>I ducked down as something flew at me, a squeak escaping my lips by mistake. There was a crash against the wall behind me, and a tall figure in front of my. I felt myself cower in the chair as Mamoru picked me up roughly by my shoulders. I screamed out as he slammed me up against the wall, a sharp pain in my lower back spreading out. "That's what you get for thinking, Usagi. Maybe you should learn how to cook properly." He hissed in my ear.  
>Nodding in agreement, I didn't dare fight back against him. I did once, and it ended in a trip to the hospital. "Yes, Mamo-chan." He backed off, satisfied with my agreement.<br>"You better fix something good for supper since I'm not getting to eat before work. Make it worth it." He grunted before storming out.  
>I waited for the slamming of the door and his car rumble to leave the driveway. I felt my knees give out on me as I slid to the floor. I really needed to get out of the relationship…But I didn't know how….And I was scared to. What would he do to me if I tried to leave? Back talking him was bad enough.<br>I need help. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks, the sobs slowly following behind. I never should have stopped fighting when he said it was too dangerous. I should have dated other guys while I thought he was in America. This relationship is nothing but toxic.


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I guess the spacing on Word into Fanfiction is a little different. I didn't preview it. I'll work that bug out here. .o Maybe I'll go back and fix it at some point in life. But, thanks if you make it to this second chapter. I'll appreciate it forever. 3 Fanfiction has changed since the last time I used it, apparently. Anyway, onward with this!**

The mess from the thrown plate had long been cleaned up and I was fixing to start my breakfast when I received the phone call from Rei-chan.

"Morning, Usagi-chan!" chirped Rei. The girls were always over cheerful on the phone with me, just in case Mamo-chan was around. They all knew about our relationship, even though I tried to hide it for the longest time. Mamo-chan had banned me from hanging out with them too much; there were too many bruises half the time for me to cover.

"Morning, Rei-chan. He's at work, don't worry about it." I replied, a little laugh following shortly behind it.

Rei let out a sigh; I could almost feel her relaxing on the other side of the phone. "Good. Do you want to go out to breakfast with us? My treat. It's been too long since we've all gone out, and I think it could do you some good."

I felt myself hesitate on the offer; I was terrified of Mamo-chan finding that I would go without his permission. But, at the same time…I knew Rei was right. I really did need a day out with them. The girls would take care of me; they always did when I snuck out. Which wasn't very often, but all the same. A soft sigh escaped me, a small smile tugging at my lips. "I would love that, Rei."

"Yes! We'll meet at the usual place." She replied, hanging up in a hurry to relay the information to everyone else.

Putting the dishes back up, I spot cleaned the house. Just enough for Mamo-chan not to notice that I hadn't done much. I cleaned the house on a daily basis, so it's not like it was messy or anything. Despite the abuse, he was pretty good about cleaning up after himself as to not dirty the house. It was something he couldn't stand. I ran upstairs as soon as I was done. I had to do my make-up, I couldn't go out without it.

Pulling out my make-up case out of the cabinet, I carefully applied concealer to the hand shaped bruising around my neck. That bruising was a few days old, so it wasn't too hard to cover. The bruising around my eyes was another story. They were fresh, as in...the night before fresh. It took a little bit longer to deal with them. After the concealer, I quickly moved on to applying foundation and a setting powder.

Eyeliner was a pain to put on when you have black eyes, it took a lot of control to not let my eyes water while I was applying it. Instead of doing eyeshadow, I just lined my top lid with eyeliner and added a touch of mascara.

Luckily, I had sense enough to put on a sweater after my shower this morning, so that hid the bruises along my arms. I never bothered with shorts anymore…Or any skirts of sorts. The bruising on my legs were just too much to even bother with, I just stuck with jeans and slacks.

A loud honk sounded from outside the house, one of the girls always came by to get me since I wasn't allowed my own car or anything. I wasn't even allowed a texting plan on the cell phone Mamo-chan bought me. Which, the girls had fought against and had bought me a phone under Rei-chan's name. They all pitched in enough each month; I just had the task of keeping it hidden from him. It was harder than I expected.

Quickly running out of the bathroom, I grabbed my purse and headed straight for the door. Throwing the door open, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of who stood there. I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat, the fluttering of my heart kept me from saying a thing.

In the doorway was a young male with black hair tied back into a long ponytail. He wore a black and white striped shirt with dark jean shorts. A red hat topped his head, just like it had when we were younger. He didn't look much different, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

"Odan-….Well, Rei-san was right. You have changed. I don't think I can call you 'Odango' when you've cut them off." The male said with a laugh. He stepped into the house quickly, shutting the door behind him. "Don't worry, I parked down the street, and I didn't see anyone around that would say snything to him." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug.

I felt myself relax into his embrace, burying my face into his chest. The tears started flowing without my consent. This is why the girls wanted to meet up, they had found a way to bring him to me. They knew it would be the way to break me down. He had been my greatest regret before Mamoru.

"Seiya, I missed you so much." I muttered against his chest.


	3. Not Leaving Him

**Author's Note: Is putting these things at the top okay with y'all or do you prefer them at the bottom? I've never been particularly picky when I read myself, but I know some people have preferences. Writing on my days off seems to work out pretty well so far. My last days off I put out two chapters. Yaaaaaaaay. I would like to know what people are thinking, though? Anyway. Onward.**

We were seated in the little diner near the back in a little corner booth. Luckily, before Seiya and I had snuck out the back door, I remembered to grab the little hat that I wore out when I was sneaking behind Mamo-chan's back. I usually kept it hidden in the kitchen, under the sink in the far back of the cabinet.

Across from me sat Minako, Rei, and Ami. Seiya sat to my left with Makoto on my right. They always kept my back to the window so that no one would see me if they passed by us. The girls were too good to me. Every few weeks we'd switch diners just to make sure Mamoru didn't find out, but normally the decision was left up to Rei and Minako as they very rarely saw Mamoru.

I felt Seiya squeeze my hand softly, I smiled at him before turning my attention to my senshi. "So, whose idea was bringing Seiya into this?"

The only girl who didn't look away was my raven haired friend, "I did. You need to get out before he does something extreme, Usagi. You say he won't, but he will. If we can't talk you into moving out, maybe Seiya can."

"You know she's right, Odango. They've told me everything that's happened since we left with Kakyuu. Mamoru sounded like a great guy back then…But if he's doing all of _this_ now, it's only going to get worse." I felt Seiya's breath caress my cheek as he spoke. I knew he didn't mean to be so close, but the booth only allowed so much space.

I knew they were right, I felt my shoulders sag in defeat. They'd been telling me for months now. The problem was that a little part of me loved Mamoru and hoped he'd revert to how he was when we were younger. But the bigger ordeal was that…without Mamoru, there would be no Chibiusa. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I loved a girl that I hadn't given birth to. If Mamoru and I broke up, she wouldn't be born. I'm not even sure what would happen to the future.

Hesitantly, I explained my fears to the group. They seemed to understand my feelings, or at least that's what they wanted me to believe. "Usagi, Chibiusa wouldn't want to be raised in this environment. If he does this to you, just imagine what he could do to her. Is that what you want?" Ami asked me, her voice was always soft with reason.

"Ami's right," Makoto spoke up, her arm going to rest across my shoulders. "If Chibiusa were here and knew what was going on, she would tell you to leave the situation as well. And you never know, the future is completely unknown."

I felt myself nod at their words, they were truly right. Chibiusa couldn't be raised in the situation. It would only be harder on her. My gaze floated to the unusually quiet Minako, she was normally the first to jump in on conversations. The blonde reached across the table, taking my hand in hers. She still wore the big red bow from our childhood; it was definitely her signature style.

"Usagi, we love you. We want what's best for you and for your future. This is getting you nowhere." very rarely was Minako a great voice of reason, and it surprised me that she sounded so adult like.

I felt myself tear up again. I couldn't cry now, what was I supposed to do with this? I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't leave Mamo-chan, I did love him still. The longer I sat there, the more this urge to defend his actions hit me. I was completely conflicted. I knew they were right…But I wanted to defend him? How much sense did that make? Maybe I deserved it when he hit me. But isn't that what every battered woman thinks? Or so they say, anyway. I never thought I'd be in this position. Was I really mature enough for this? What if the reason he hit me was because of my immaturity?

I wiped my eyes with the arm of my sweater, straightening my posture up. My back became straight and stiff, my elbows moving off the table. It was the way I sat down with Mamoru to dinner, it was how I dealt with things; when I wanted to shut everything off from the current situations.

"I can't leave him, guys. I love him."


End file.
